


Cupcakes

by leeyanatasya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyanatasya/pseuds/leeyanatasya
Summary: Kim Wonpil tends to complain when helping his girlfriend bake; although, it is almost impossible to be mad when he is all the more sugary sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find more of my work on my twitter: @/endlesskyh
> 
> Ask me stuff on curiouscat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/endlesskyh
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you will find this story to your liking ♡

This is certainly more work than he had bargained for. And he feels the need to complain about it.

“When I promised to help you bake, I didn’t expect the order to be for a whole bloody circus,” he whines, putting on his oven mitts to take out the fresh batch of cupcakes in the oven. The deliciously sweet aroma envelops the entire kitchen, a distinct mixture of vanilla and strawberries and everything nice, yet after being stuck in the room for over an hour, Kim Wonpil can’t help but gag as the scent thickens in the air. 

“It’s barely for a whole circus, love. It’s just a few dozen cupcakes for a private gathering; trust me, next time a group of clowns and lion tamers wish to devour my desserts, I’ll call someone else for help.” 

The girl across from him pokes her tongue out in a joking manner, wanting to relief some of her boyfriend’s utter misery. She is bent over the kitchen counter, delicately icing the previous batch of cupcakes, carefully decorating her work of art with a soft, lasting smile on her face. Wonpil smiles at he takes in the sight of her, loving the way her eyebrows furrow with extreme focus; the way her bottom lip slightly quivers with worry as if she’s afraid she’ll mess it all up, which she never could; the way her eyes shine with a burning passion just like they always do whenever she puts the oven to use, wanting every dessert of her creation to be of utmost perfection.

While he may not share the same interest in her art, he understands and admires having a burning passion for something you love more than anyone; and the fact that it is her, this beautiful girl whom he has known since they were teenagers, just fresh out of high school, barely surviving their part-time jobs at the local diner, who has proclaimed her love for baking since she first started out on an Easy Bake Oven set; well, that just makes the art all the more exquisite. 

Which is why, albeit the whines and the grumbles, Kim Wonpil has never refused to help the girl he loves in making her art come to life; she is living her dream, and she offers – she wishes – for him to be a part of it; so how can he possibly refuse?

She looks up at the boy on the other side of the counter with eyes that hold all that shine, and changes her expression to that of bewilderment. “What, no response? Don’t just stand there, dude – we’ve got another batch to put in the oven.” 

He smiles, yet says nothing. He walks over to the other side of the counter, presumably to grab the mixing bowl and repeat the baking process, but instead he casually passes the bowl and makes his way even further, until he stands right behind her, and encapsulates her in his warmth as he snakes his arms around her waist and buries his face in her hair.

Her scent is similar to that of her baked goods – the distinct smell of vanilla and strawberries and everything nice. It hits him quickly, and it envelops him as his nose remains within close proximity the crook of her neck, yet there is no gag reflex. 

He could breathe her in for an hour, he could breathe her in for his entire lifetime; it wouldn’t matter. To him, her scent, and she herself, will always remain deliciously sweet. 

She sighs with exasperation at the added weight clinging onto her as she tries to work; if she knew he would act this way, forget waiting for the circus, she would have never invited him to help her to begin with. This boy simply complains too much and just prolongs her baking time with his relentless distractions and antics. He’s better off playing the keys while she perfects her work within the limited time she’s got. 

Of course, she thinks this now, as if she hadn’t every other time prior, where the cycle has always repeated itself; her asking for assistance, his eager anticipation to help, his “unexpected” realisation of how much work baking really is, his complaints, her telling him she’ll never make him help again; it is a long-winded path that has been walked on far too many times, and yet she continues to ask him for help anyway, despite the supposed annoyance; and she could give a million excuses for it. It’s the workload; it’s the time limit; it’s the immense pressure. In the end, there is just one simple conclusion. 

She just wants him there. That is all there is to it. 

“Love, we really need to get this done..” she trails off, bending back down to try and continue her icing process, but the boy behind her simply groans and tightens his arms around her. 

“When you said, “a group of clowns and lion tamers wish to devour my desserts,” – you meant confectionaries, as in food-related desserts, right?” Wonpil asked, his voice muffled as he continues to breathe her in. A shocked gasp leaves his girlfriend, and she turns as best she can to give him a well-deserved smack on the shoulder.

“Ouch,” he teases, trying to contain his laughter, secretly glad she can’t see his face as she’d hit him again for it. “I mean it, though; no offense, cupcake, but I’d like to think some desserts are left for only me to taste.”

His nickname for her leaving his lips makes her heart skip a beat, yet she ignores it, not wanting him to sense the overwhelming giddiness that cultivates inside her whenever he calls her that single term of endearment. Instead, she loudly huffs and bends forward again, pretending to be much more intrigued in her cupcakes than her boyfriend’s idiotic antics. 

“Shut up and get to work, dumbass.”

Wonpil lifts his head and laughs wholeheartedly at her words, clearly amused by her reaction. He pulls his arms off of her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, before making his way back to the other side of the counter, retrieving the mixing bowl and an empty cupcake pan he had temporarily abandoned. 

“Don’t worry, cupcake – I’m on the job and ready to finish making these so we can go ahead and do just about anything else.”

His proclamation leaves her sighing yet again, still very much exasperated. But when he has his back turned to put the cupcakes into the oven, she watches him and chuckles, wondering how the hell she managed to find this boy. This goofy pianist, who exudes such a boyish charm, with a smile that is much sweeter than all the desserts she has ever made combined. They met so many years ago, got together not long after, and when she looks back on her memories of the diner, she does not recall the financial hardships, or the long hours, or the frequent outbursts of her hot-headed manager; she remembers nights of closing the diner with him, and his hilarious impressions of their boss that never fails to make her laugh, and his ability of adding a little sweetness into a bitter experience. 

A bitter experience that led her to the best kind of dessert she could find: Kim Wonpil, the boy sweating over her recipe, trying to make sense of the instructions to create the perfect concoction.

He looks up just then, catching her staring at him and pausing her own icing process; he puts his hands on his hips in an exaggerated motion, shaking his head with pretend disappointment.

“Dude, we need to get this done – what are you doing staring at me for? Get to icing!”

He pokes his tongue out, clearly mocking her actions mere minutes ago, and she rolls her eyes at him, before resuming her work with a smile on her face.  
Whenever Wonpil watches her bake, he falls in love with every single detail; her eyebrows furrowing, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes shining, the lasting smile on her face. He believes her happiness lies solely in her love for her art. 

But just like cupcakes, a smile is a concoction of different ingredients; and hers is a mixture of her love for her art, and her love for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find more of my work on my twitter: @/endlesskyh
> 
> Ask me stuff on curiouscat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/endlesskyh
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you will find this story to your liking ♡

The sound of him playing the piano is always the perfect end to a hardworking day. 

He sits near the fireplace, fingers delicately running over the keys, playing the notes to a song she couldn’t place. She has long admitted to being tone deaf, not that she ever cared, since music has never been the art she desires to pursue; but music is Kim Wonpil’s everything. It is his second love, just a little behind her, and she witnesses the way his face lights up when he sits at his grand piano, indulging in his own masterpiece. She notices the little details he sees in her; the way he bites his cheek to calm the nerves; the way his fingers slightly shake, afraid of making a mistake, though he never could; the shining eyes that are all too familiar as he drowns in his element, a mixture of chords and rhythms and making glorious harmonies come alive. 

The lasting smile on his face maintains its familiar embodiment of sugary sweet. And she can’t help but desire a taste whenever she gets the chance.  
With footsteps so silent as to not interrupt him, she slowly makes her way over to the piano, standing in close proximity but at a safe enough distance that he has yet to notice her presence. She waits until he finishes the last few notes of the song before sidling up next to him on the bench, looping her arm with his, placing the other safely behind her back and out of his vision. He grins broader at the sight of her, pecking her nose endearingly, before leaving a trail of kisses from her cheek to the crook of her neck. She closes her eyes and lavishes in the moment, leaning her head against his as she breathes in his scent –

His smell has been tainted with that of the delicious sweetness from the kitchen. She opens her eyes, and remembers why she is here. 

“Before we get into that,” she speaks, and Wonpil pauses in his tracks, lifting his head up slightly as he rests his chin on her neck. “I have something to give you. That is, if your gag reflex will allow you to have it.”  
Wonpil’s eyebrows furrow with confusion for a split second, before his eyes gradually light up as her words dawn on him, a certain realisation that hits him quickly as they have been said multiple times before. His eyes dart to his girlfriend’s other arm, the one behind her back, and he playfully glares at her when he sees the item in her hand. She giggles at his reaction, the one that stays similar to the times prior, and pulls her arm out from behind her, letting the item come into view. She places it on the palm of his hand as his expression continues to be that of pretend annoyance, though his eyes still very much shine. 

A vanilla cupcake, decorated with icing in the shape of a heart. A work of art perfected with delicacy, with passion, with love. Wonpil’s heart skips a beat as he stares at the confectionery in his palm, and a smile gradually reveals itself on his face. He turns to his own cupcake, the one staring at him with love and affection, and pulls her into his arms. 

“Thank you, it’s beautiful – more beautiful than the last time.”

“Really? You’re not tired of cupcakes by this point? You don’t wish to throw up at the sight after spending oh-so-many-hours slaving over dozens of these in the kitchen?”

Wonpil rolls his eyes at her words of mockery, pulling her closer until his face is buried in her hair again. Vanilla, strawberries, and everything nice – just the way he loves it. 

“You made it, cupcake,” he whispers, and he feels her shiver from underneath him. “How could I possibly ever be tired of it?”

She pulls herself out of his arms to meet his eyes, their faces remaining so close that their noses touch. “Well then, why don’t you taste it?”

“Taste it?” The words leave his lips before he can stop them, and he stares down at the sugary sweet dessert in his hand. He gulps, not wanting to tell her that the gag reflex has started to kick in, even though he wishes profusely that it hadn’t. “Well, um, you see-“

“You dumbass.” 

Kim Wonpil laughs at her infuriated expression, finding it adorable. Something so sweet should never be allowed to be mad, not when the boyfriend can’t help but laugh every time she is. “I’m sorry. Here, here – I’ll take a bite.”

He brings the cupcake to his lips and takes the smallest bite in the whole of human history, and the girl in front of him grumbles at the sight. He savours the taste in his mouth, expecting to be forced to stomach the treat he's grown tired of, but he finss himself lavishing in the sweetness of vanilla with complements of a rich yet light icing, and his gag reflex goes out the window. The dessert tastes a little different this time, much lighter than the ones prior. He takes another bite, a much larger one this time, and he doesn’t miss the way she smirks in satisfaction. 

“Wow, cupcake – this is incredible.”

“Yeah, I know – I altered the recipe a few days back, to help ease your “gag reflex” a little more.”

“Baby, I’m sorry you’re annoyed – so I’ll just sit here and devour this treat until you calm down; because it is really delicious.”

“I can tell, considering the large amount of icing on your lips.”

Wonpil looks at his girlfriend in bewilderment, before she sighs and slowly wipes away the icing from the corner of his mouth, showing him her finger as proof of his messiness. 

“You need to learn to eat properly. I’ll go get a tissue and wipe the rest.”

“Actually, I can think of another way to get rid of the icing.”

“What –“

And then his lips crashed on hers, in a motion so swift she could barely comprehend the moment until the taste of vanilla enters her mouth. And when she finally does, she melts into it the sensation, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Much like the boy himself, Kim Wonpil’s kisses are all the more sugary sweet; a mixture of sugar and tenderness; of focus and elegance; of love and passion. All the ingredients needed to concoct the perfect dessert. She savours the seconds as their lips move in sync, drowning herself in his taste, realising long ago that right there is where her sweetest moments lie. 

When he pulls away, he places his forehead against hers, and softly snickers at her stained lips, before tracing his thumb against them to wipe the icing away.

“Now, I believe that was a much sweeter method.”

She squints her eyes at the smug look on his face, before reaching her hand out to smack him on the back.

“Ouch!”

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

The grin that appears soon after gives the boy away, and she sighs for what may be the millionth time that day, before chuckling as she thinks back to her boyfriend’s antics.

“You’re a dumbass, you know that?”

“Or so you constantly tell me. I’m beginning to think my nickname for you is so much sweeter, cupcake.”

“Sorry.”

“What? Don’t apologise – I like it. Besides, your consistently calling me “dumbass,” means that I am succeeding in my life-long mission to annoy you for all eternity. It is reassurance, truly.”

His words leave them in momentary silence. He stares at her, not quite sure what kind of snide remark she’ll make, but he ends up receiving the best reaction he could – she throws her head back and laughs, a boisterous sound that rings in his ears, one that is prettier than all the songs he has ever played. 

A life-long mission to annoy her for all eternity; a life-long mission to love her until his dying breath; a life-long mission to add a little sweetness to a bitter experience, all so he can hear that beautiful sound, now and forever, even in his next lifetime. 

If music is his art, then this is his best masterpiece.

She catches him staring at her then, and she grins at his loving expression, taking his hands in hers and intertwining their fingers.

“Thankfully love, I still love you – dumbass and all.”

His expression softens at her words, and both their hearts skip a beat, lavishing in such a delightful moment. He remains to be her sweetest dessert; she remains to be his sweetest song. Kim Wonpil pulls her hands towards him and showers them with kisses, before capturing her lips and uttering the most appetising words against them, a kind of art that is simply too sugary sweet to be described.

“I love you too, cupcake.”

 

F I N


End file.
